The Phoenix lost at sea
by KiraraCutie
Summary: Kai Hiwatari was the grandson of the richest man in Russia and Japan, he took a trip on a ship. Being forced into marriage, Kai thinks of jumping ship. However, two midnight blue eyes stop him and stop him from making the biggest mistakes of his life. Tyk
1. Prologue

KiraraCuite: Hey there I'm back with a new story for all you TyXKa fans out there now sill working on DNCinderella if anyone is reading that my problem was

Well one my laptop with all my stories crashed (lucky it was all saved)

And two had some last minute entries for a contest on it

So I had some free time and this idea just poped into my head and TKE told me write so i did(or else she hunt me down)

Kai: wow you talk a lot

KiraraCuite: Shut Up Kai, Kai? What are you doing here?

Kai: TKE told me you have a story up, so I wanted to see it.

KiraraCuite: well I do and since you're here what to the Disclaimer?

Kai: No that's way I brought Ray to do bye

Ray: um I guess I'll do the disclaimer then

KiraraCuite: ok thanks Ray

Ray: KiraraCutie dose not own Beyblade only the girl with Red hair called K.C.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

Black screen then so flashing till there is a clear picture and sound of someone. "Hey Boss we found something…" Said a young boy named Spencer 

"What?"

"Look right there a small chest!"

"Ok bring it up this could be it!"

"The person just talking was Kevin he and me are here at the wreck of the S.S. Dizarra and inside that chest could be the resting ground for 'The Dragon's Blue Heart of the Sea' (shows picture of a dragon on top of a blue crystal), if this is where it is then we just got our pay day!"

(Cuts tape)

(Tape is running)

"Come on Kevin open it up!"

"Come down I opening it right now!"

(The chest opens and inside there is paintings, drawings, papers that can't be read, and art supplies)

"WTF is that shit?"

"Nothing Spence that's what, turn the tape off." A sigh and moan.

(Tape is off)

"Hey boss its ok maybe it's in another room like…"

"No, no it's gone."

( Gary another team member was looking though the chest at a painting)

"Wow what a great drawing and the paintings aren't as bad either, and look at that around their neck it looks really expensive!"

" Gary what did you say?" Kevin runs over and looks wide eye at it.

The painting was of two boys sitting next to each other smiling one boy with midnight blue hair had his arm around a boy with duel color hair

But what they saw was around the boy with blue hair had a necklace, The Dragon Blue Heart of the Sea, and the boy with duel color had a necklace also 'The Crystal Phoenix".

Kevin and Spencer began to smile, the two necklaces where worth billions.

Gary began to look at a drawing while Spencer graved it.

"Hey Kevin look at this!"

There where two boys again, but they where different one was a boy with short messy hair being hugged from behind by a boy with long hair that was wrapping around both of them. But once again Kevin was looking at necklaces around there neck. This time it was, 'The Tortoise Shell' and 'Tiger's Eye'. The Tortoise Shell was a pendent of a turtle with its shell made of a purple crystal. And the Tiger's Eye was a tiger sitting on top of a green crystal.

At this point Kevin's eyes grew huge with money signs in them.

The artist where different for the painting and drawing Kevin could only figure out the person who did the drawing his name was Kai Hiwatari

"Get him on the phone now I want everything we can get on this guy."

>>>>Kai's House

On the patio there was a man drawing someone but it was incomplete so you could not tell who it was. A girl came in with red hair and was holding a phone.

"Sir, a Mr. Kevin is asking to speak with you about your drawings."

"Tell him I don't know what he is talking about." Kai snapped.

"Hey says it's one with two boys in it and was locked in a chest…"

Kai dropped his pencil.

&Flash Back&

"**I got you Maxie.**"

"Wait stand still!"

**"Huh? Why Kai?" **

"I want to draw that really quick oh and if you mind I am putting your hair out whether you like it or not."

_"Hey Kai that's cute wish we had one like that." _

END OF FLASHBACK

" K.C. give me the phone."

>>>>On Ship

"So your really think this Kai dude can tell us something?"

"Yeah I do Spencer now be nice they're here."

(Plane lands)

"Hello Mr. Hiwatari my name is Kevin thank you for coming out so sudden can I do anything for you?"

Kevin looked at Kai and was shocked to see he had some features as the boy in the painting; he had duel color hair and crimson red eyes. He was dress in black with a scarf around hi neck and was in a wheel chair.

"Yeah, let me see my drawings." He slightly pleaded.

(In a room with paintings and drawings)

"Wow how I miss these guys…"

* * *

KiraraCutie: ok that's where I am ending it the next chapter is where Kai say a little more it's short and then Chp.3 will start 

Kai: that was stupid

KiraraCutie: Kai leave it alone or I'll get TKE in here

Kai: not like she scares me

TKE: Are you sure Kai?

Kai: yeah I am sureI have nothing to hide

TKE: o really not even the getting sick in a shed? Tsk, tsk, and you're forgetting Tyson's mood after that?

Kai: (Runs off)


	2. Prologue 2

KiraraCutie: KiraraCutie here yeah I know it's short that's way I am posting the 3rd chapter up next.

Kai: you're just lazy

KiraraCutie: am not

Kai: are too

KiaraCutie: am not

Kai: are too

Ray: um this may take a while so KiraraCutie doesn't own Beyblade and she will post the 3rd chapter soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mr. Hiwatari?"

Kai was daydreaming but the sound of Kevin's voice brought him back.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"To find out more about the S.S. Dizzara…"

"No, what you want is to find the Beast-Necklaces am I right?"

"Right you caught me, yeah so can you tell me anything? Where they could be, or who theses boys are?"

"Yeah I can tell you who they are this one (points to boy being hugged) is Max Tate, the guy hugging him is Ray Kon, who did these paintings of Tyson Granger (points to boy with blue hair) and me."

"Um, you sir?"

"Yeah that's what I said, it's been 72 years since I scene them, the guys and necklaces I mean..."

"So what happen to them?"

"Well if you shut up for a moment I could tell you! It happened in 1928, on September 15th in America the Dizzara was, a great ship; big, and safe there was, nothing could have competed with it well nothing except the Titanic."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KiraraCutie: am not

Kai: are too

KiraraCutie: am not

Ray: yes they are still at it, so we'll see you next chapter! Read and Review! thank you!


	3. the Meeting

KiraraCutie: am not

Kai: are too

KiraraCutie: am not

Kai: are too

KiraraCutie: am not

Kai: are too! Look you had Ray type up this whole chapter!

KiraraCutie: Ray did you type this up?

Ray: yeah I had to you said you where going to post it up right after chapter 2 so I did it for you.

KiraraCutie: O thank you Ray here have a cookie!

Ray: yum!

Kai: Hey why don't I get one?

KiraraCutie: you were mean!

Tyson: KiraraCutie dose not own Beyblade!

KiraraCutie: Hey Ty thank you for doing the disclaimer you get a cookie!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Maxie where goanna miss the boat!"

"I'm coming Ty, I can't still believe we won that battle!"

& 5 MINTIES AGO &

"So where on the last round?" Tyson asked

"Yeah."

"Ok then let it rip!"

Tyson and Max were up against Michael and Eddie.

"I'm winning those tickets Michael!" Ty said

"Yeah right you can't beat me!"

On the bet was 50 bucks and two tickets for the voyage to Russia.

"There's no way I'm going to lose those tickets, come on Eddie lets double team him!"

"Right!" growled Eddie

"Oh no you don't Ed your fights with me!" Max slams this beyblade into Eddie's

"So you want to play to with the big boys? Bring it!"

"Ladies first!" Max beyblade goes off followed by Eddie's.

"NO! Eddie it's a trap!"

"What oh no!"

Max had lead Eddie's beyblade straight into Tyson's who tossed it into the air and it feel onto Michael's.

& FLASHBACK ENDS &

"So now where heading to Russia!"

"That's right Max that'll be an adventure, imagine all the beybattles well get into!"

"OH CRAP THE SHIP IS GOING TO LEAVE!" They scream in union.

>>> With Kai

"So this is the Dizzara… doesn't look so great, I mean look at it! Don't you think I'm right Kai?"

"Hn whatever Tala…"

>>> With Max and Ty

"Tyson we have to go"

"Just one sandwich"

"Tyson the Ship is leaving we have to go now" Max grabbed Tyson's hand and they ran.

"Mowe mrax mrew mum rast, reave mew ren maettign muger?" (Translation: Wow Max you ran fast, have you be eating sugar?)

"Ty I didn't get a word of that only except sugar." They shared a smile.

Max and Tyson made it to the ship with sometime to spare (thanks to Max's sugar rush run) so they looked around and were mostly buying snacks. Tyson and Max lost track of time again and ended up running down the platform looking for there loading deck, asking for people to move out of the way (well they where really screaming it), and such.

As Kai was about to go to his loading deck he turned his gaze to someone screaming but just as he did the same person collided with him and they both ended up on the floor Kai on the bottom….

…. Looking at midnight blue eyes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KiraraCutie: yay! It's done! Review and you to can have a cookie!

Ray: they are really good…

Tyson: yup, too bad Kai you don't get one. Ha-ha!

Kai: stupid story…


	4. Welcome Aboard

KiraraCuite here - cool o got 288 hits and two reviews I'm ok with that and they might be two cuez they get all the cookies

Ty: Hey KiraraCutie can I have a cookie (big puppy eyes)

KiraraCutie: Sure Ty but you don't need to make those eyes I see Max has been teaching you

Ty: hehe ok thanks Kiraracuite (eating)

KiraraCuite: well scince you're here want to do the disclaimer?

Ty: mure mimamamutie moun't mow madaid

KiraraCutie: yeah thanks

Max: KiraraCuite don't own Beyblade

KiraraCuite: Max?

Max: Hey KiraraCutie guess what I had sugar (runs around) here's the story

* * *

Crimson eyes just stared back into Midnight blue ones. Till… 

"What are you doing get off of him, Tala get him off!"

Max came just in time to hear and see a girl yelling she was wearing a white business looking suit and a hat with a feather sticking out of it. soon a boy with red hair was pulling Tyson off by the back color of his jacket.

"Hey put me down!" Tyson yelled

"Tyson there you are …" Max said running into the scene

"…I'm sorry Sir my friend a little excited"

Max held out his hand to help Kai up, Kai was going to take it but Hilary slapped Max's hand with her glove.

"He doesn't need your apology he is Kai Hiwatari" Hilary exclaimed

Tyson got out of Tala's griped by slipping off his jacket

"Hey lady my friend was just trying to be nice"

"Well I'm just keeping dirty animals off him" Hilary said all snooty

"So why are you around him?" Tyson said with a smirk

"Well at least am not poor"

"I am not poor I have everything I need unlike you" Tyson was getting Hilary angry by the second till she snapped she raised her hand and was about to hit him but she could not move her arm. Kai was looking down at her with piercing eyes

"That's enough, Hilary lets go" he was ticked off

He put her arm down and led her to the platform turned around walked to Tala and took the jacket he was still holding and walked back to Tyson handed it to him walked to the platform turned

"You better get going you have a minute to get aboard"

Walks into the ship

"He was nice" Max said

"Yeah in a sourpuss way"

* * *

>>>On the ship 

"Hey Max I found our cabin it's over here!" Tyson yelled excited

Max came running up behind him

"Ty you know other people are on this floor to right?" Max says playfully

Max unlocks the door and walks in

"That's not nice Max, hey way do you get the top bunk?

Tyson came into see Max climbing the ladder to the top bunk

"Cues I got here first (smiles) and look this rooms all ours" Max spread his arms open and showed the whole room. In the room was a radio, closet, sink, mirror, and the bunk beds.

"You know it's kind of cozy but it could use a tad of paint and a fridge"

Max was smiling and jumped down from the top bunk

"Well my fellow gentleman shall we be on our way to the dinning room tonight there is a feast of all you can eat"

"haha I agree my good sir lead the way"

>>>Hilary's Room

"Wow look Kai is it not beautiful?"

Hilary was talking about a dress it was midnight blue that sparkled Kai looked up and it suddenly reminded him of the boy he meet

"I wondered if he got on the ship?" Kai said absent mindedly

"What's that sweetie?"

"I said I wondered if you'll like your gift"

"You got me a gift? Let me see it let me see it" Hilary was begging like a dog

"No" Kai said it so straight no one would think twice… no one but Hilary

"Please tell me"

"No"

"At least a hint"

"Blue"(1)

"That's not a hint"

"Yes it is" (he gets up and goes to his room)

Kai went to his room it was across the hall inside you see a living room and a hallway that leads to the bedroom and another door that leads to the bathroom but there was a hidden door only Kai knew about and inside was pretty big it was all for a safe, that held two necklaces. The way to that room was behind a painting of a Phoenix and Dragon in the bedroom. Kai went to a mini bar that was in the living room and got a bottle of Vodka and sat on the sofa and his last though was…

"_Tonight the opening feast, tonight will be a great day to die"_

* * *

Kiraracuite: so that was fun now I have to start Chap 5 that's goanna be long I am going to take awhile to type it up 

Ray: Hey KiraraCutie I come in the next one right?

KiraraCutie: Ray that's right you do I have been inspired to write

Ray: ok well she left to write so Fireie Gurl guess what your right KiraraCutie was watching Titanic when she got this idea you'll get to pick between two pictures when they are done and TKE came up with this so yay for her

TKE:** (1) This is a challenge. Can anyone understand the hidden meaning to this?**

Ray: if you get it right you get a prize what is it I don't know? So read and Review thanks


	5. Old Friends and Food Disaster

KiraraCutie: … hit the water period done …… (Falls asleep)

Max? Looks like she fell asleep

Ray: Well I am not surprise look how long that chapter was

Max: yeah you're right that problem the longest one she will write

K.C.: haha coffee (falls back down)

Ray and Max: ok that was wired

Max: want to the disclaimer?

Ray: sure KiraraCutie dose not own Beyblade

K.C.: one short day in the emerald city haha

Kai: you better be careful around her

K.C.: (Hits Kai) start the story (falls asleep)

* * *

A door opens and a shadow figure comes into Kai's room and walks over and sits across form Kai watching him. Kai feels someone in the room watching him and wakes to see two golden orbs looking at him form the shadows 

"Who are you?" Kai asks accusingly

"How sad you forgot about me"

The figure claps him hands and lights turn on. At first the light blinds Kai but then gets use to it and sees a person sitting in an arm chair he has long black hair wrapped in a black wrap, golden eyes, he was smiling showing his fangs. He was wearing a black suit and white shirt he has a ruffle tie and everything was trimmed with gold

"So do you now know who I am?"

"Ray how have you been"

Kai got up to shake Ray's hand, and Ray jumped to his feet to shake hands as well.

"So-so, I hear you're getting marry"

"Yeah I am "

"Well I feel your pain, I am too"

"You are?" Kai said sounding surprised

"Yeah what don't think I can? Watch"

Ray got up and went to the door and motion Kai to come

"Is anyone outside in the hall?" Ray whispered

Kai looked puzzled

"It's for people's safety, don't ask" Ray said quietly

Kai looked outside

"No one is out there why?" Kai asked still confused

Ray didn't answer he just stepped outside the room looked at Kai and said hi in less then a instant a pink blur came and cleared to a girl who could easily out pink Barbie, she had pink hair and a pink dress she wrapped her arm around Rays who protested.

"Ray there you are I've been looking for your every where, o hey Kai is Hilary around?"

Kai could not speak he just saw the detested look on Ray's face he nodded and pointed to the door across from his.

"She trying on some dress"

Mariah entered the room and screams could be heard

"Mariah!"

"Hilary!"

"Wow that dress is so cute"

"You really like it?"

"Yeah, what about mine?"

"It's so you"

Mariah was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress that had white jewels at the top and disappears towards the bottom at the back there was extra material that is tied to her wrists.

"Her name is Mariah but she insists on being called Mao, man your lucky Kai" Ray said so happy but annoyed at the same time

"Why I still have to marry someone who is peppy" Kai said so disgusted

"At least you're lucky your fiancé does not hang all over you" Ray said sounding relived that Mao was gone

"True thanks Ray I feel better now" Kai said

"O yeah you feel better but make me feel like dirt thanks" a gloomy sounding Ray said

"Anytime Ray Anytime" Kai was smiling (K.C.: Kai smiling? O.O)

"Well now that you're happy let's go to the opening dinner"

They started walking down the hallway when…

"Hey! Did you forget about us?" said Hilary and Mao crossed

"I wish we could" Kai whispered to Ray

"No we could never forget about you" Ray said so innocently that no one not even Kami would accuse him of doing anything wrong

"Ok then come on Ray let's go"

Mao dragging Ray off, Ray had time to give Kai a and innocent smile and a look that said am a angel and would do nothing wrong

They arrive at the dinner

"Wow Kai there are so many kinds of food what should we have first"

"Hn, whatever"

* * *

Meanwhile Max and Tyson where outside the front door

* * *

"What you mean we can't eat?" Tyson exclaimed 

"This dinner is only for first class" a snobby crew member said

"That's not right it should be for everyone"

"Well I am sorry sir but I don't make the rules" he close the door and locks it

"Man Maxie this sucks"

Tyson and Max were walking down the hall when Max saw a chef walking in a door.

"Hey Ty come with me I have an idea" Max said so happy it was as if he had a spoon full of sugar.

Seconds later…

"Hey you two take these to table 6"

"Yes sir" Tyson and Max said together

"Hey Max brilliant idea"

"I have my moments"

"So let get the next food order and leave so we can eat"

"I agree with you there Ty"

At table 6…

"It's about time our food came"

"I know you're so slow"

Max and Tyson realized that it was the same lady they bumped into earlier that day.

"Am sorry ma'am here's you meal"

Hilary and Mao where talking and then smiled a sly smile. Max came over with Mao's food then turned but something was in front of his foot causing him to trip, CRASH, BANG, BOOM!.

"O my what a klutz you are haha" a snobby laughing Mao said

Ray saw what Mao did, glared at her, got up and helped the fallen Max

"Hey are you ok?" Ray said with a concerned look on his face

"Yeah I'm just fine please return to your meal" Max said

"After we get you cleaned up" Ray helping Max up

Max was covered in spaghetti and a chocolate cake

"You have beautiful blue eyes you know like the ocean" said Ray while heading for the bathroom and Max turning his head away from Ray so he could not see him blush.

Tyson looked angry but if he said anything he would be kicked out then both of them would not eat for the rest of the night. Kai had his eyes close and when he heard a crash he opened them, only to find the boy putting the plate in front of him the same boy who had fallen on too of him earlier that day.

"_So he was a waiter" Kai said to himself_

Kai was served last and then Tyson was about to leave when he notice Kai looking at him.

"Is there anything else I can get for you sir?" Tyson said smiling

"No" Kai said closing his eye's once again

"But you can help me, my fork dropped when that blonde klutz fell may I get a new one?"

Tyson went under the table to retrieve the fork. Ray came back with Max almost clean

"So let us continue with our meal shall we?" Ray said smiling sweetly as he sat down

"Well then since you all ok we leave you to your meal" Tyson said backing away relived that it was over

"Wait you I knew you looked familiar your that guy who knocked over Kai what are you doing here? Someone! Get over here!" Hilary screamed

"Yes madam what's the problem?"

"This boy does not belong here take him away!"

"Yes, right this way you two"

Tyson and Max where being dragged away by crew members

"Well since I have no food nor am I hungry anymore I will be going" Ray got up and left knowing Mao would soon be on him

"Ray honey, wait for me"

Mao gets up but falls on her face the table tips over on top of her, Hilary falls backwards from the shock.

It turns out when Tyson was under the table to get the fork he tied the extra material to the table leg, so when she got up the table went down with her.

Kai was just sitting there for awhile, then he got up and walked out of the dinning room. While he was walking he remembered long ago when he was with his Grandfather and he meet Ray.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Grandfather, why do I have to marry someone?"

"Because Kai it will increase our wealth and the Hiwatari name is on the line, and only you can be in charge of which way it will go."

"Mr. Hiwatari, you have guests A Sir Hong (K.C.: I don't know Lee's grandfather last name if he has one I don't think he dose) and young mater Ray Kon

"Show them in, Kai this family is another big company that we would like them to business partners with us."

In walked an old man and behind him was a young boy in Chinese clothing who looked around curiously.

"Voltaire how are you" shaking hands with him

"I'm fine how are you Lee Sr. (TKE experiment gave me the idea for Lee's Grandfather names and last name thank you TKE)

"Hi I'm Ray Kon" said a cheerfully Ray holding out his hand

"Kai Hiwatari" shaking Rays hand

"How nice, Kai why don't you take Ray and go play or something"

Voltaire walked away with Lee Sr. talking.

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

For many years Lee Sr. brought over Ray when he meet with Voltaire. Ray and I became friends but when he was 13 he was returning to China. After that was to spend more time with a girl named Hilary Tatibana, I was to spend the rest of my life with her. Kai finally stepped walking and saw he was at the back of the boat. He found his answer he walked over to the railing, climb over and sat on the edge. 

(After Max and Ty got dragged out of the dinning room)

"Man that girl pisses me off" Tyson said kicking a bolt that was on the floor

Max and Tyson walked down the hallway to there room

"Max I'm goanna stay up for awhile ok?" Tyson said sounding unsure

"Sure thing night Ty" Yawned Max

Tyson walked up to the deck and laid on a benched and looked at the stars making a picture of a dragon with them when he notice duel color hair walk by him he got up and saw the same hair sitting on the edge of the railing Kai was deep in though

"_This is the only way I can be free"_

"Don't do it" said a concerned voice

Kai turned and saw two familiar midnight blue eyes

"I bet it's not that bad that you want to die"

"What do you know of my problems?"

"Nothing, but you shouldn't kill yourself, life is a great adventure"

"But death is an ever greater one"

"That might be true but life is also a gift and you should be grateful you have it"

Kai was thinking with a shocked looked on his face

"So I'll asked you once again is what troubling you really wroth killing yourself?"

"Hn your right" Kai saying giving up and smiling

Kai got up and turned but slipped on the railing

"_looks like faith has chosen death for me wait why haven't I hit the water yet?"_

Kai looks up and see Tyson

"Don't worry I got you!"

* * *

K.C.: morning what time is it? 

Ray: um it's 11:21 and the fire is still going

K.C.: O.O what! It's still going that be up since yesterday afternoon

Max: yup so on with the next chapter

K.C.: you can do that I am taking a break

Ray: um ok

Max: cool the show is now ours time to take over the world

Ray: Max did you have sugar?

Max: No I had a cookie

Ray: That's sugar --;;

Max: o well that contest form Chapter 4 still has not be won by anyone TKE prize is a drawing of who?

Ray: You'll see when you get it

Max: So Read and Review much appreciated


	6. Jail For Ty?

K.C.: Hey guys wow I got lots of hits

Ray: 707 to be precise

K.C. Really cool

Kai: yeah she got hits but lousy reviews she only has 5

K.C.: Your just mad cuez you didn't get a cookie last time

Kai: yeah I did, I stole it from Max they tasted awful

K.C.: say you but I not listing anymore so on with the story

Ray: K.C. doesn't own Beyblade

* * *

"Don't worry I got you" Tyson said to Kai 

Tyson was trying really hard to pull Kai up but it was hard

"Give me your other hand, I'll pull you up"

It took Kai a second to registered what Tyson said Kai himself was now trying to get up but had to be careful not to pull Tyson down after some more struggling Kai made it a railing and got footing and was safe, for the most part. Managing a smile

"Tyson Granger"

"Kai Hiwatari"

Kai was safely over the railing now and was talking to Tyson

"So you where going to jump because of some girl?"

"Yeah"

"That's stupid I hope you know"

"Thanks again and now I'll be going"

Kai got up and walked away when he was half way to his room he remembered to check his pockets, realizing something was missing "shit!" he cursed so load that it made two crew members come see

"What is the problem sir?"

"My wallet is missing

"Don't worry well find it

* * *

"Huh, what that?" Tyson walks over a black leather item on the floor with a Phoenix imprint on it 

"What's this a wallet with lots of money, it might be Kai's better turn it in" Tyson was turning around when someone stopped him

"Hey you" Tyson looked behind him and there was four crew members

"What that in your hand" one of them asked so suspected

"A wallet" Tyson said unsure and soon regretted it

The one who asked him the question took it and nodded to the other three and one came and handcuffed Tyson

"Your coming with us this wallet was reported missing"

"_Great Ty try to do something nice and this happens"_

* * *

K.C.: am going to leave it here for now but I have more just to lazy to type 

Ray: Hey you got an IM form Tysonkaiexperiment

K.C.: what dose it say?

**TKE: What are you doing you posting up this story should be doing your homework**

**K.C.: Well you're the one who told me to post it on so I did :P**

**TKE: But everyday I see you working on it**

**K.C.: so**

**TKE: you need a break - -' you fell asleep typing it last time**

**K.C.: Never, You can't stop me now it's your own fault**

Ray: well no one has figured out the challenge in Ch 4 yet and thanks to

-Tysonkaiexperiment

-FireieGurl

-Kiotana

For your review

K.C.: Kiotana you right it was kind of short but I need to post it up I plan on making it longer if anyone has any ideas tell me plez

Ray: and FireieGurl sorry we still don't have the pic's for you to chose from hopefully soon

Max: This just in 718 hits lets keep it up and make Kai wrong by Review thanks see you in the next chapter and yes it's longer


	7. Jail Break

K.C.: you better be happy TKE I gave up drawing and write for this also Chem. HW and I know I should be doing that instead but o well sorry for misspelled words have yet to give it to my Beta

Ray: K.C. whats to keep this short so thanks to all who reviewed, and lets see there a new story coming soon, and… and

Max: KiraraCutie dose not own Beyblade

Ray: Thanks Max

* * *

Tyson was in a room handcuffed to a pipe 

"Great I'll probably die for this" Tyson said jokily

The door unlocks Tyson looks up and sees Kai

Moment ago

"Sir we found you wallet some young man had it. Claiming he found it we brought him in" says a crew member (opens door)

"Tyson?" asked a confused and surprised Kai

"Hey Kai ya want to help me out?" Tyson asked nicely smiling

"This man did nothing le…" is what Kai stared to say when

"Yes he did" screamed a Hilary that was stormed in

"Hilary?" Kai said shocked

"You tell him Hil" said Mao entering dragging something

"Mao?" Kai said falling over

"Yup and I brought Ray" Mao was holding Ray up smiling

"I was just minding my own business when something graded my leg" Ray explained while rubbing his head

"Where did you guys come from?" a even more confused and annoyed Kai

"I heard your wallet was stolen so I followed the crew member till he found him and then I told Mao who dragged Ray along" Hilary was happily explaining

"Sir well also brought the young mans room mate" a crew member states as he holds up Max hugging a pillow half awake

"Hey Ty what happen?" Max asked yawning

"Well I am being accused of stealing a wallet" Tyson say calmly

"WHAT, Ty would never steal your wrong, wrong wrong wrong" Max started to yell

"Are you calling my friend a liar?" Mao got into Max's face

"Yeah I am pinkie" Said Max defensibly

"Well she is not, you goof ball" Mao think quickly

"O great come back I am so offended you want a be Barbie" Max said quickly thinking

Mao had lost it

"I am going to kill you" Mao had blown up

She jumped at him but Ray jumped in front of Max and caught both her arms holding them up

"Moa clam down" Ray said as calmly as he could

"No let me kill him, let me kill him" Mao was screamed

Ray look into her eyes and saw anger and killing her had to stop her because she would not clam down so he held both her arms in one hand and pulled her close and poked her in her back of the neck which cause her to fall asleep. He gave her to a crew member told him the room number where she was staying.

Hilary was going to leave to make sure she was alright when Kai stopped her he looked at her neck and saw The Dragon Blue Heart of the Sea

"Where you get that?" Kai question

"O this I found it in your on the dresser next to your bed, I know it's mine because it's _blue_ just like you said in the hint you gave me" she said so charming

Kai took it off her and putted it in his pocket

"Hey that's mine" Hilary protested

"Your not suppose to have" Kai said back

"But Kai" she said begging

Kai looked at Ray and Ray gave a nodded came up behind Hilary and did the same thing he did to Mao and soon she was out of the room the same way as Mao

-----------------Silence ----------------

"That's so cool where you learn to do that?" Max excitedly walking up Ray

"Huh? O that I learned I while practicing karate, hey you're that waiter from today "Ray said kindly smiling at the end

"Can someone please let me go!" Tyson was yelling still cuffed to the pipe

Kai went over to with the key and unlocked Tyson

"Thanks well I guess we will be going" Tyson said waving goodbye

"Hey Kai, why don't you thank him for finding your wallet?" Ray whispering to Kai

"And how would I do that?" Kai asked serious

"How about with a kiss" Ray happily replied

"What!" Kai screamed stopping the two boys from walking out the door

"I was just kidding can you take a joke, how's inviting him to dinner" Ray stated holding his hand in front for defense

"Ha-ha very funny but invite him to dinner dose sound good" Kai thinking it over in his mind

"Hey Tyson would you like to come for dinner tomorrow night? as thank you for finding my wallet." Kai said

"Um yeah thanks" Tyson said happily

"Hey Ty don't forget something for me ok" Max said sounding a little upset which Ray notice

"No wait as an apology for my friends rudeness come to dinner also won't you?" Ray said hoping it would make Max feel better

"Really thank you" Max hugged Ray then introduced himself

"My names Max Tate"

"Ray Kon, this is my friend Kai Hiwatari"

"And this is my friend Tyson Granger, I believe they have met"

"Yeah I think your right"

"RAY!" "KAI!" two people yelled form the hall

Two people came in, Tala and Bryan they where Kai's and Ray's, Tala and Kai have been best friends since they were young and they grew up doing everything together and being the best at everything they did (including trouble making ) So when Kai's grandfather let him choose a bodyguard, he picks Tala. After being on the boat and all, Ray hates Bryan and usually Ray will trick him and sneak away with ease. When Ray came home to China Lee's grandfather said he hired one of the best bodyguards he could find, the reason Ray hates him is when he first walked into the room he sensed something bad about him and he was right as soon as Lee's grandfather left he yelled at Ray and tried to hit him but since Ray has be trained he dodged and always KO's Bryan

"Great Mao and Hilary sent a rescue team" Ray whispered to Kai

"O Kai there you are, come on you got your stuff why are you still here?" asked Tala

"We where just inviting our friends to dinner" Kai replied

"What, why?" Bryan asked

"Because… Ray had responded

…Mr. Granger found Kai's wallet and Mr. Tate is come because Mao was being rude and not very lady like I might add"

"Find whatever come on Ray time to go back to you room" Bryan say crossed

"I'll go when I want, besides I want I get to know Max more"

"But he is poor what is there to know?"

"Bryan that's very rude maybe I should make you carry him back to his room for that remark"

"What no!"

"That settle it then, Max would you like to be carried backed to your room?"

"Um yeah sure" Max unsure at first

"Well you heard him Bryan pick him up and lets get going, I'll see you later Kai and it was nice to meet you Tyson" (Ray bows and leaves)

"C ya Ty I being carried backed to our room as a king" Max yelled before leave into the hallway

"So Tyson I'll see you tomorrow night right?" Kai asked

"Of course Kai I can never tuned down food"

"Alright then goodnight"

"Night kai"

* * *

K.C. it over yes ha-ha perfect 

Max: why are you so happy?

K.C. because I promised myself that I would write up one more chapter before writing my Halloween special

Max: you what are you doing in it?

K.C. can't tell yet still making it up wait I got I have to write this down(runs to another room)

Max: well plez review this chapter and look for KiraraCutie's new story coming soon


End file.
